Alien
Ser viviente del que siempre dicen que no es natural de ningún planeta, lo que ha hecho que se sienta muy ofendido y se quiera merendar los humanos sin pan. Al sentirse perseguido por los depredadores tambien se los quiere jalar. Actualmente es la mascota de Elmyra. Origen del Alien Frente a este hecho sólo se puede concluir que se formaron en el espacio a partir de una mezcla bastante complicada: * La abeja del escudo del Rayo Vallecano. * Rayos Omega. * Lo que sea que almorzó la abeja. Después de mezclar todo quedó un ser maquiavélico sin ánimo de destruir el mundo, pero sí con ánimo de acabar con todo ser viviente, a excepción de ellos mismos (aunque las reinas son capaces de destrozarse las unas a las otras cual mujer) del Rayo Vallecano). Se desconoce quién pudo formar esta mezcla, aunque se cree que fueron unos gordos llamados Space Jockeys. Se conocen tambien por ser l@s seres más sexualmente activos del universo violando a sus presas para luego torturarlas (si es que hay algo peor que lo anterior) , matarlas, a veces ponerles huevos encima y volverlas a violar. Reproducción y crecimiento Inmediatamente a ser creado, el primer alien se dirigió a un planeta inhóspito y lejano actualmente deshabitado (está de mas preguntar por qué) llamado Latvia 246, y tras cien mil años de alimento gratuito y sólo para el, comenzó a mutar. Le salió otro par de brazos, aumentó de peso, ya no podía colgarse de las paredes, le creció aún más la cabeza, perdía más velocidad, se le endureció la piel y ponía huevos. Sí, adivinaste, se convirtió en tu suegra la emperatriz alien. A partir de aquel momento la emperatriz se dedica a poner huevos, de los cuales salen esas cosas que se te pegan a la cara igual que si fueran una puta, los mariconazos esos te meten los parásitos que son las serpientes esas que salen del pecho y que se van a merendar algo allá escondidos los muy tacaños para convertirse en los aliens adultos, los que aparecen de monstruos en las pelis. Al principio la emperatriz se enojó porque le quitaban todo el alimento, pero pronto lo vio por el lado positivo, tenía todo un ejército de seguidores aliens con los cuales podía destruir todas las formas de vida del universo Tipos de Aliens # El huevo. De aquí salen los de abajo, es grande, húmedo, y brilla cuando esto listo para abrirse. Lo único que lo diferencia de un chocho circular es que tiene cuatro labios en vez de dos (claro, que si contamos los interiores son 4... Acabamos de descubrir el por qué de tanto meterla al final encoje... Algo tiene que ver con la sangre de esos aliens). # Los que se pegan a la cara (los más mariconazos) y que tienen una mezcla de pene-vagina que frotan contra tu rostro hasta que te infectan (o quedas embarazado, como prefieras). # Las cosas que parecen serpientes con cara de pene que te violan desde adentro (enemigos naturales de los franceses cuando todavía no salen de ahí y de los italianos cuando se quieren salir). # Los aliens adultos (los que aparecen más en las pelis) # Los aliens que alcanzan la etapa de mutación (aquí las cosas se ponen feas, en lo peor de violentos, más duros, más fuertes, tus armas más asesinas sólo le hacen cosquillas, pero ahora se vuelven más cabezones, más lentos, ya no se pueden colgar de las paredes, y para tu consuelo viven haciéndose pajas porque no toleran sus feromonas) la única forma de vencerlos es hacer que tomen viagra; no soportan y se arrancan la lengua erecta y se apuñalan con ella en el culo. se dice que por culpa de las feromonas se ponen mamones y no se separan de la Madre. # Las reinas, aquí terminan las mutaciones (les salen el otro par de brazos, pesan más, ponen huevos, aún más lentas, crecen más) ahora el viagra no sirve, pero las armas pesadas le hacen más daño. # La emperatriz, la máxima autoridad de la especie (la reina más vieja y fuerte, por lo tanto, aún más grande y lenta, por lo demás comparte los mismos rasgos de la reina), las reinas compiten constantemente por suceder a la emperatriz de turno. Se dice que las emperatrices guardan un libro con todas las recetas de abuelitas del universo, solo por si acaso. # Tu abuela, (¿por que me da que no te sorprende?). # También existen las mutaciones de los que se te pegan a la cara (al igual que los carabineros cuando te dicen, DEME su aliento), estos tipos de aliens con pretenciones rojas y admiradores de la pelicula Titanic, estan obsesionados por aparacer por Detroit y atacarte con un mordisco en la cabeza que a su vez es potencialmente letal, especialmente si se anda en hoteles de por ahí. # La babosa cerebral, que se te pega a la cabeza y te succiona el cere... n o , m e n t i r a , l a b a b o s a c e r e b r a l e s i n o f e n s i v a (Los pred-aliens surgen de cuando los maricotas se pegan a la cara de un depredador que por gilipollas se quitó la máscara. De ahí no crecen más). Pero a veces no salen asi, porque los predators, al ser todos tios, se montan una orgia zoofilica con la reina alien, lo que les provoca placer sesual, y si la reina no se los ha comido antes de terminar ellos, puede salir algun que otro Pred-ALien. Los Aliens salen de Latvia Después de acabar con todos los labios (habitantes de Latvia) se querían ir de ahi para seguir con la aniquilación del resto de la vida del universo y para conseguir más alimento, pero ya no podían salir de nuevo al espacio (por más invencibles que parezcan no pueden volar), hasta que de repente un día cualquiera llegó una nave tripulada por humanos imbéciles que llegaron ahí por fallas en sus cerebros el radar o la comunicación o en la computadora. Aprovechando la oportunidad, un alien de los que se pegan a la cara se metió en la nave sin despertar sospechas (se podía ver con facilidad y llegó a pasar delante de ellos, pero estos andaban con resaca extrema). Se metió en la nave y cuando esta perdió de vista al planeta, se pegó en la cara de alguno de esos ebrios, y cuando se convirtió en un alien adulto mató al resto. El único problema fue que... mató también al piloto (el más ebrio de todos) y la nave se fue en colisión directa contra el planeta acheron y se tuvo que quedar ahí aislado y sin apoyo hasta convertirse en reina alien. Por mientras ¡a comer! Los Aliens llegan a la Tierra Luego de acabar con todo lo viviente en acheron, los aliens se quedaron atrapados de nuevo (su gran inconveniente) y vieron otra oportunidad tras el aterrizaje de otra nave humana, sólo que estos nuevos tíos no estaban ebrios (los de la otra nave habían mandado una señal que esta nueva tripulacion creyó que era de auxilio), les llamó la atención de que todo estaba desierto, así que exploraron el terreno seriamente en busca de algo, hasta que un tripulante el más estúpido de la tripulación se encontró con un huevo, el muy imbécil dijo: ¡uuuuuuuu! parece un huevo. Y después: ¡se está abriendo!. Y por quedarse parado como un boludo el EMO alien que salió del huevo se la chupo le pegó a la cara. Los otros tripulantes lo recogieron y se lo llevaron a la nave. Después pasó lo mismo que en el Nostromo donde esa mierda con pantallitas que llamaban puta madre (denotando que son mamones) solo decía: Detonation in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Y se destruyó. (Es importante recalcar que madre utilizaba sistemas de navegación derivados de productos Hasefroch). El alien, adulto a esas alturas, escapó igual en la nave auxiliar, la que cayó en la tierra, razon por la que unos dias despues se creó el Area 51, entre otras cosas explica por qué las zonas deshabitadas y la aparición insospechada de cuerpos sin vida. Aliens versus Depredador Los aliens que llegaron a la Tierra estaban pasándolo de maravilla en las islas que los científicos locos llaman el Triángulo de las Bermudas, pero en uno de esos días no se qué les dio por las pajas (el único porno de ahí eran los cadáveres desnudos de las mujeres que mataban, parece que se habían dado cuenta de que eso no era porno, y por lo tanto eso no era vida), y desde el espacio, los depredadoresvieron en esto una gran oportunidad de obtener su preciada cacería (no se para qué si no comen lo que cazan, sólo los guardan como un trofeo que ni siquiera sirve de adorno, a lo más de regalo a la suegra en casos extremos), bajaron unos poquitos y no les costó mucho encerrarlos bajo una construcción a la que los humanos más tarde y con toda su ignorancia dijeron que era un templo. El punto es que los aliens se cabrearon y fueron a matarlos a toda costa. Lo lograron, pero los muy hijoputas predators activaron un sistema de auto-destrucción (se nota que no les gusta perder) y mataron a toda la colmena, menos a la reina alien por estar en el fondo de la construcción donde la explosión no llegaba ni por si acaso. Aliens versus Humanos versus Depredador Pasó un buen tiempo y los humanos descubrieron (por radar eso sí) de la existencia de la construcción (sorprendentemente intacta, no tengo idea porque supuestamente la auto-destucción es total y nada se salva de ella), bueno el punto es que fueron al triangulito ese y al no encontrar nada todavía se empezaron a frustrar y se pusieron a hacer tonteras examinar más a fondo. Cuando estaban entrando, a un gilipollas se le ocurrió ponerse a bailar y correr como idiota y otro del grupo le decía que dejara de hacer de estúpido y lo insultó violentamente, pero el gilipollas no le hizo caso, porque no entendía italiano. Para cagar aún más las cosas, pisó un botón secreto y despertó a la reina que enseguida puso huevos que abrieron y los aliens se pegaron a la cara de parte de los humanos que se quedaron atrapados (los únicos que tenían armas de las buenas) y en eso los depredarores llegan con sus permanentes ganas de cazar (por último si hicieran algo más útil, pero qué le vamos a hacer), como siempre sólo bajan unos pocos y ya se armó la party. Estaban todos ensartados en la pelea (además de un depredador en la cola del alien), humanos mordidos por la segunda mandíbula de los aliens, uno de los depredadores comenzó a usar las armas con mejores efectos especiales, un gilipollas que trató de quemar a un depredador (sin saber que los que se revientan con el fuego son los aliens y los humanos), el punto es que de ese combate todos contra todos por especies acabó cuando el último depredador que quedaba en pie (Paolo Guerrero) activó la auto-destrucción y dejó el dispositivo en una parte del templo. Mala táctica, no alcanzó a salir y se destruyó con todo lo demás. Algunos aliens adultos escaparon y se desconoció su paradero por un tiempo. después se perdió contacto con la nave depredador (se cree que se estrelló). los gringos entraron en pánico inmediatamente y volaron una ciudad llamada dawson's creek con un arma nuclear. se le echó la culpa al Virus-T. aún así los aliens sobrevivieron con el apoyo de la maligna corporación Umbrella Weyland Yutani mas conocida como la 20th CENTURY FOX que los escondió en las oscuras cabernas debajo de Beverly hills, o donde sea que estén sus cuarteles generales (se Rumorea que la Hasefroch se interesó en el proyecto, prestando sus laboratorios y científicos locos guardados bajo llave entre las densas junglas de Silicon valley, pero luego de la crisis de los buscadores tuvo que reasignar recursos para la guerra contra google. los especímenes huyeron pero a nadie parecío importarle. Los Aliens aparecen en la BBC Varios años más tarde los alien se dieron a conocer a la humanidad a través de muertes sospechosas y desapariciones que apuntaban a seres sobrenaturales y monstruos terroríficos. Incluso una persona llegó a ver a un alien escapando y avisó a la policía local, pero nadie le creyó porque se trataba de un conocido borracho del pueblecito la descripción era demasiado increíble para ser cierta. Pero los aliens no detuvieron sus atentados. Cada día habían más desapariciones misteriosas, más muertes sin ningún motivo particular, de hecho, la única pista que tenían era un rastro de sangre de alguno de los muertos que fue arrastrado quién sabe dónde y una víctima del único homicidio frustrado que quedó con heridas múltiples y gravísimas, tanto que en vez de llevarlo al hospital lo llevaron directo a la morgue, en donde se le examinaron las heridas y cortes que recibió. Las teorías sobre quién fue el victimario fueron éstas: # Se trata de un asesino en serie: La principal teoría desde el primer caso de desaparición y la que había cobrado más fuerza. Pero esos cortes no coincidían con ningún arma conocida. # El asesino era un espía de algún gobierno. # El asesino era un diputado que perdió las elecciones pasadas. Después cualquier ser humano o animal no estaba seguro ni en su casa ya que este asesino pedía más sangre. Su final Un día a eso de las 12 de la medianoche, un campesino (que había salido a cagar) vio como un ser de aspecto de canguro se estaba cenando a una de sus cabras, él hizo lo que un campesino haría: dejarle ir un machetazo limpio. El ser salió corriendo herido y el campesino llamó a sus vecinos para darle persecución sin encontrarlo. Al día siquiente vio que su cabra sólo tenía un orificio en el cuello donde le habían chupado la sangre. Entonces el ser fue llamado chupacabras. Véase también *Extraterrestre *Area 51 Enlaces Externos Canción de un Alien Feliz Cumpleaños cantado por 3 aliens Rodolfo Chikilicuatre Alien harto peligroso chiquichiqui Su tecnica de destruccion Categoría:Películas Categoría:Personajes de ficción